


The Crimson Empire

by Omegafan101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, I had to rate it mature purely because I couldn'd do Tommy justice if I didn't let him swear a lot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, The Crimson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegafan101/pseuds/Omegafan101
Summary: The Crimson has taken over the Dream SMP, almost everyone has either been corrupted by it's power or has been imprisoned for not believing in the egg... Well, almost everyone. Without even knowing it, the only ones left are an exiled child, an anarchist pig, a ghost, and their father. Now it's up to them to save the entire Dream SMP.Takes place during the Post-Banishment Era.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	The Crimson Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spending a while writing my first ever angst fic and it's getting a little overwhelming hahah. So I figured I'd have another fic to the side with a much more lighthearted, stupid, fun, adventure premise! And by god Sleepy Boys Inc. taking on the Crimson is exactly that premise.

Logstedshire was mostly quiet, often the only sounds were Tommy talking to himself and whatever disc he had playing. Tommy was climbing out of his cave, having just finished a few hours of mining, and stopped as he saw Technoblade leaning against a tree looking very smug.  


“‘Sup,” he said in his normal, deadpan voice.  


Tommy rolled his eyes as he climbed out, “What do you want, bitch?” Tommy asked as he walked to Tnret.  


“Just thought I’d come check up on yah. Maybe have some fun laughing at your expense.”  


“Oh shut up you bloody American,” Tommy shot back as he placed items in his chest.  


“… Do you know you spelled “tent” wrong?”  


“This is not just some normal tent! This is Tnret!”  


“… I think exile has caused you to go insane, Tommy.”  


“Eh, fuck off.”  


“Oh hello, Technoblade!” a familiar voice said from the direction of the Nether portal. Ghostbur floated towards the duo with a big smile on his face and some blue in his hands, “I’m so glad you’re in Logstedshire! It’s like a mini family reunion! Now we just need Phil!”  


“I don’t want no reunion with this asshole,” Tommy said.  


“But why not…?”  


“Don’t worry about it, Wilbur,” Tommy said, sparing the ghost from the sadness he hated so much.  


“Hey, Ghostbur, you were just in L’Manberg right?” Techno asked, “You see Phil around?”  


“No I haven’t,” Ghostbur answered, “Haven’t seen much of anyone for a while. I wonder if it has anything to do with all that red…” he wondered.  


“All that what?” Tommy asked, confused and a bit concerned.  


“Oh yeah, there were these weird red vines all over the place. I think it was some kind of decoration.”  


“That sounds like a pretty weird decoration,” Techno said, somewhat interested in the topic.  


The three of them went about their business without much word about the “red,” Tommy continued doing normal tasks while Technoblade just annoyed him from behind the whole time and Ghostbur continued working on Logstedshire.  


After about a few hours, Tommy noticed that the sun was setting, “Huh… That’s weird,” he said.  


“What is?” Technoblade asked.  


“Dream hasn’t visited me today. He does every day.”  


“That… Is kinda weird.”  


“Maybe he was busy putting up all the red,” Ghostbur asked as he joined the conversation.  


“Yeah, sure, Will,” Tommy said, dismissing his delusions.  


Suddenly, Philza fell through the Nether portal, panting as he stood up and blocked it with obsidian.  


“HEY!” Tommy yelled as he ran over, “Phil what the fuck are you doing to my portal!?” He began mining the obsidian.  


“Don’t move it!” Phil exclaimed, causing Tommy to stop.  


“You alright, Phil?” Technoblade asked as he and Ghostbur walked over.  


“Something happened in the Dream SMP…” Phil said softly, “Something _bad_ …”  


“Was it the red?” Ghostbur asked.  


“Wilbur why don’t you let us handle this,” Techno said.  


“It was!” Philza exclaimed, “Those vines, th-the egg! Whatever it is!”  


“Wait, are you serious?” Techno asked, legitimately surprised Ghostbur’s nonsense was kinda right.  


“Phil, what happened?” Tommy asked.  


Philza took a minute to calm down before sitting down and telling them, “I was on my way back from Technoblade’s house, but when I got into the Dream SMP, everything had changed. The building’s and the roads were all… _Covered_ in these weird red vines. And everyone I saw was acting super weird. They kept talking about… A baby? I don’t really know. But then I saw Skeppy… And he was… Completely red. He acted completely different and he started asking me all these weird things. Stuff about an egg and voices…? I didn’t know what he was talking about and he just told everyone else to, ‘Put him with the rest.” Bad, Puffy, and a few others started surrounding me! I was barely able to get out of there and I just ran through the Nether to get away! They can’t get here through there now.”  


“You got threatened by Skeppy, Captain Puffy and _Bad BoyHalo_!?” Tommy asked, chuckling a bit before breaking out into a loud laugh.  


“Tommy this is serious!” Phil exclaimed.  


“Yeah, but it’s still kinda funny,” Techno said, “Well, it sounds like whatever egg thing they were talking about took over Dream SMP and L’Manberg. Not my problem.”  


“Well it’s my problem!” Tommy said, “Kinda… I gotta have a L’Manberg to go back to!”  


“Actually Techno I think it is our problem,” Phil said, “Those vines are still growing. It’ll take a while but eventually… They’ll even spread to you.”  


“… Well that really sucks.”  


“Plus they know you’re here,” Tommy said, “Chances are they’ll come here to get you. And me while they’re at it.”  


“Well that’s nice!” Ghostbur said, “Then you’ll get more visitors, Tommy!”  


“They seemed almost possessed,” Phil remarked, ignoring Ghostbur, “I think they were gonna take me to everyone else that wasn’t possessed. Whatever this thing is, it’s not good.”  


“Eh, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Tommy said, “I mean, it’s not like we’re up against tough competition!” he started laughing again.  


“Oh look, Dream’s coming!” Ghostbur said.  


Tommy suddenly stopped laughing, “Wait, what?”  


The three of them all looked to where Ghostbur was pointing, across the ocean leading to L’Manberg was Dream, quickly approaching Logstedshire as he spun through the air riding on his trident.  


“Well it’s about time he showed up!” Tommy said.  


“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Techno said.  


Dream arrived on the shore of Logsted shire, his boots thumping against the ground as he landed.  


“Where the hell have you been, bitch!?” Tommy yelled.  


Dream turned toward the ground and put his trident on his back, replacing it with his netherite axe. He began walking towards them.  


“Dream?” Tommy asked, becoming concerned.  


Dream stopped about ten feet away and said, “You should all come with me. There’s something you should see,” he sounded kinda normal, but something about the way he spoke was different.  


“Yeah, yeah Phil already told us about the vines,” Tommy said, “Besides, I’m exiled, remember, dickhead.”  


“You should come too, Tommy,” Dream said.  


“… Really…?” Tommy asked, he hadn’t seen L’Manberg in weeks.  


“Of course. Everyone needs to see this.”  


Tommy began to step forward, hope filling his eyes before Philza stopped him, “See what?” he asked.  


Dream paused for a second, “It’s very important. You won’t regret it.”  


Phil stared at Dream, and eventually, he began to notice that Dream’s eyes looked a little… Red, “Oh no,” Phil said quietly.  


“You all need to see this,” Dream repeated as he stepped forward, “Everyone needs to see the egg. All need to be with the Crimson.”  


“What the fuck!?” Tommy exclaimed.  


“Run!” Philza yelled as he grabbed Tommy’s hand and ran away. Dream rushed forward to stop them but was stopped as Techno met him halfway, his sword clashing with Dream’s axe. The two of them exchanged blows, neither hitting the other as the sound of netherite hitting against netherite echoed through the night. Eventually Technoblade found an opening and kicked Dream in the stomach, causing him to fall back a bit, but staying on his feet.  


“Didn’t take you for the cultist type, Dream,” Technoblade said.  


“It’s not a cult,” Dream said, “Besides, I feel euphoric.”  


“That sounds a lot like something a cultist would say.”  


Dream’s response was to pull out his crossbow and begin shooting at Technoblade. He narrowly avoided the first arrow and ran to the side doding the rest, he lunged toward Dream and attempted to slash at him, but Dream jumped back in time. He then lunged forward himself and hit Technoblade’s exposed jaw with the butt of his crossbow, knocking the anarchist down. He reloaded his crossbow and prepared to fire before his line of sight was obscured.  


“Why is everyone fighting?” Ghostbur said as he got right in front of Dream.  


“Wha- Ghostbur get out of the way!” Dream said.  


“I would Dream, but it looks like you’re gonna shoot Technoblade and I don’t really like that. Why don’t we all be friends and have a nice night here in Logstedshire!?” Ghostbur smiled, his naivete beginning to frustrate Dream.  


“We can have a nice night when I bring them back to the egg, Ghostbur.”  


“Okay but I think everyone needs to calm down,” Ghostbur reached into his pocket and smiled as he reached his hand to Dream, “Here, have some bl-”  


Before he could finish, Dream seemed to freak out for a moment and smacked Ghostbur’s hand, sending the blue flying through the air, “Fuck off!”  


Ghostbur gasped as he lost his blue and floated after it, when he did, Dream saw that Technoblade was no longer there. He looked around Logstedshire for a moment but never found him. Eventually he lowered his crossbow and went back into the ocean, making his way back to Dream SMP.  


*******

“Phil, where the hell are we going!?” Tommy asked as he followed his father.  


“Safest place I know!” They cleared the trees and on the other side was Technoblade’s house.  


“Oh, I don’t wanna stay with Technoblade!” Tommy complained as the two of them entered the house.  


“Well… That’s not good,” Philza said.  


“Techno will be fine, he already beat Dream once didn’t he?”  


“That’s not my issue. That thing, the Crimson… It has Dream.”  


“Oh yeah. Yeah that is kind of an issue.”  


A little while passed with just the two of them in the house, Philza being the only thing between Tommy and stealing several things. Eventually Technoblade opened the door, groaning.  


“Techno!” Phil said, “You alright?”  


“Yeah but my jaw hurts,” he said as he rubbed it, “Ghostbur distracted him and I pearled out of there, I don’t think he noticed me.”  


“Hi guys!” Ghostbur exclaimed as he phased through the wall, “Dream went home.”  


“That was really weird,” Techno said, “I think this Crimson thing might be more dangerous than I thought.”  


“… Philza, where was Tubbo?” Tommy asked.  


“I didn’t see him. If I had to guess… He’s either imprisoned or possessed by the Crimson.”  


Tommy squeezed his hands together and clenched his teeth.  


“So now what, we gonna save the world or something?” Techno asked.  


“I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Philza said, “We either stay here and wait for them to find us…”  


“Or we go and fight them,” Tommy finished, “And I don’t like sitting around waiting to get attacked by some egg.”  


“Cool, saving the world it is,” Techno said.  


“But let me get this straight!” Tommy turned to Techno, “This does not mean we’re friends again! I’m still very mad at you. But I guess we’re the only ones not possessed by this egg or whatever.”  


“Alright,” Technoblade responded rather simply, shrugging.  


“Hooray! We’re finally having a family reunion!” Ghostbur exclaimed in pure joy.  


“I just wish it was under better circumstances…” Philza said as he stared out the window.  


At the edge of the Dream SMP, the vines grew more and more, slowly but surely, coating the land in nothing but red, creating an empire of Crimson.


End file.
